$ -197\% - \dfrac{19}{20} + 18\% = {?} $
Explanation: First get all of the numbers in decimal form. $ -197\% = -\dfrac{197}{100} = -1.97 $ $ -\dfrac{19}{20} = -0.95$ $ 18\% = \dfrac{18}{100} = 0.18 $ Now we have: $ -1.97 - 0.95 + 0.18 = {?} $ $ -1.97 - 0.95 + 0.18 = -2.74 $